


An Alien in School

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El arrives on Earth just in time to participate in one of the most gruelling aspects of Earth-bound adolescence... high school. Luckily for Kara, Alex Danvers is right there at her side.





	

“So,” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders as she leant against the younger girl’s sturdy frame, “when’s your study period?”

“Um,” Kara frowned for half a second before she fished her schedule out of the depths of her rucksack. “I think… fifth period, and I’ve got gym in seventh.”

“Gym?” Alex pursed her lips as she leaned in to perch her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Remember to be careful, all right?”

“I know,” Kara rolled her eyes with a small huff, “I haven’t been caught yet, have I?”

“Well…” The dark-haired girl hummed softly before she turned her head to place a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “There was that time that you ripped a door off a car to pull a woman and her baby out of it…”

“That was one time.” Kara grumbled good-naturedly. 

“U’huh,” Alex replied, “and one time is all it takes. I don’t know what I’d do if you were taken away Kara.”

The blonde-haired girl shook her head sharply as she turned on the spot to face Alex directly. “That’s never going to happen.” The young Kryptonian vowed. “As your bond-mate I will always be by your side.” 

“Girlfriend,” Alex corrected with a fond smile etched onto her lips, “on Earth we say ‘Girlfriend’ not bond-mate.”

“Fine,” Kara muttered with a slow roll of her eyes before she lifted herself up on her tip-toes to kiss the taller girl, “I’m your Girlfriend, and that means that you’re never getting rid of me.” 

“I’d never want to get rid of you.” Alex murmured softly against the plush pillow of Kara’s lips as she turned the kiss. “So, are you going to let me walk you to your first class?”

“Why can’t I walk you to class?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head and a frown. “I am the faster one… I’d never be late for class.”

“And,” Alex drawled slowly as a smirk covered her mouth, “that’s precisely the reason I’m walking you to class.”

“That’s not fair.” Kara grumbled with a pout. “Discrimination against Kryptonians.” 

The dark-haired girl swallowed the bark of laughter that Kara’s words prompted and shook her head as she smiled affectionately at the other girl. “Now, I’m not sure I’d go that far.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Perhaps active discouragement, but never discrimination.” 

“Now you’re just being mean.” Kara groaned as she disentangled herself from Alex’s arms. 

“Come on,” Alex chuckled as she reached down to twine her fingers around Kara’s longer digits, “let’s get off to class before Johnny comes over and tries to muscle in… again.”

“You know I could totally break his foot or something… by accident… if he tries again.” Kara said almost conversationally as she let her lips contort into a smirk. “No one would ever know.” 

Alex chuckled, and rolled her eyes at Kara’s protectiveness, before she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the other girl’s blonde crown. “I think,” the older girl whispered, “that there won’t be any need for that… this time.” 

“Fine,” Kara pouted as she drew Alex’s arm up and around her shoulders so that she could snuggle into the older girl’s side, “I make no promises about the future though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Alex chuckled and she squeezed Kara’s shoulders before they set off down the corridor to carve their way through the writhing mass of sleep-deprived and hormone-fuelled high school students.


End file.
